


Imagine: Edward Teaching You a Shanty

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shanties, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Edward Teaching You a Shanty

“You’re always humming… what song is that?” she asked curiously.

Edward looked up from his map. He was lounging lazily on the bed in his cabin. “Hm? Oh, it’s one of the shanties I taught my crew. They always get stuck in my head. I can stop if you like…”

“No! Actually… could you teach me?”

Edward nodded and patted an empty space next to him. “Sure, love. Have a seat.”

She sat down next to him and nestled close.

“Alright,” Edward began, “The one I’ve been humming… that one’s called [‘Spanish Ladies.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0fvdWxsBhM) Let’s start with that one. I’ll sing a line, and then you repeat. Make sense?”

She nodded. Edward began to sing, and she repeated after him, line by line, until she’d memorized the song.

–

That night, she was humming idly as she straightened up the maps and trinkets on one of Edward’s tables. Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

“What are you humming, love?”

She smiled. “A [shanty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0fvdWxsBhM) that my Captain taught me. I can sing it to you if you like.”

Edward laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
